protagonist_and_antagonistfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker/Relationships
Family Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Throughout most of his life, Luke never had the chance to know his father, as Anakin had already fallen to the Dark Side of the Force when he was born. He was initially unaware of Anakin and Vader were the same person, as Obi-Wan once told Luke that his father was in fact murdered by Darth Vader instead. Finally, in The Empire Strikes Back, Luke becomes aware of their true relationship when Vader revealed he was Anakin during their duel on Bespin.However, he refused to believe Vader at first until he sensed their connection through the Force. In Return of the Jedi, he finally accepted Vader was his father and that all hatred he felt toward him had disappeared; instead, Luke believed his father could be redeemed and brought back to the light side of the Force. In The Last Jedi, while embittered by Ren's betrayal, Luke seemed to blame Vader for it and also regained aspects of his old hatred towards his father's actions, as seen by how he ruthlessly and bitterly told Rey that Vader's legacy was one of the proof of the Jedi's failure. However, when Rey put Luke in his place, pointing out that Ren fell to the dark side due to the Grand Master's actions; Luke realizes that he cannot blame Anakin for what happened to Ben, as his father is not responsible for the latter's fall to the dark side, he is, Luke aspects of his old hatred towards his Vader's actions; had completely disappeared once again, after this realization. Leia Organa Luke was born five minutes before his twin sister, Leia Skywalker. However, they were separated as soon as they were born. From the moment they met, both Skywalker twins felt as if they were connected through the Force. According to Leia, she felt that she always knew Luke was her brother. As young adults, Luke revealed their relationship and their father being Darth Vader. Padme Amidala Despite never knowing his mother due to her dying when Luke was just a baby, he still followed his mother's faith that there was still good in Vader despite no longer being Anakin Skywalker. In terms of personality, Luke appeared to have inherited her kind and caring nature.Luke is sorrowful as to having never known his mother, but is binded to her by honoring her belief and sharing her hope that Anakin still had good in him as Anakin Skywalker and could be redeemed. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Been and Luke used to have a close relationship as both Master and Padawan and uncle and nephew. However, Ben fell to the dark side of the Force because of Supreme Leader Snoke. Luke attempted to kill laterSolo when he slept but refrained from killing his own nephew. Ren saw this as betrayal and retaliated by destroying the New Jedi Order Luke tried to build. He blamed himself for his nephew's fall to the dark side and ashamed with what had happened. Category:Relationships